Zootopia Betting Pool
by allman08
Summary: The ZPD is not know for their... underground activity. Especially when that activity is... a shipping betting pool? What will happen to Nick and Judy, when they are next in line for the bet. Zootopia and all characters belong to Disney. Rated T for mild swearing, suggestive scenes and possibly light violence.
1. Chapter 1

Early morning, Zootopia. Like, really early. All is well in this city. Every animal, from the humblest mouse to the largest elephant, slept quietly in their beds. Well, except those in the ZPD. The hard working police force of the city.

Hmm? What's this? It seems as though some of the animals are here early? Like, really early. I wonder what they could all be doing! Well, besides their freaking job, I guess. Let's find out! Let's zoom in on that large Cheetah sitting at the front desk! *Zoom* "Ow! Hey, what hit me?" To close, to close! Back up, back up, back up!

"Well, that was weird." Said Clawhauser, as he rubbed the back of his head. "Ahem." He heard someone in front of him say, trying to get his attention. Why, it's none other than Chief Bogo! "What are doing, Ben?" He asked looking at him with his bored expression. Clawhauser sat up straight in his chair and gave his boss a quick salute. "Oh, nothing sir! Just preparing everything for po-!" Bogo quickly covered the Cheetah's mouth and whispered him with a stern voice, "Quiet! We're not even allowed to have these betting pools, and if someone rats us out, we could be in some serious trouble! Got it?"

Clawhauser gulp and nodded with a slight whimper. The Ox took his hand (or hoof, I don't... really know what he… doesn't have) of Chlawhausers mouth. "Good. The others are already here. We'll be waiting for you in the ' _confession'_ room. Don't keep them waiting. I heard Bernie is really edgy about losing last time, heh." Chief Bogo walked away, smiling about the polar bears misfortune. The Cheetah sighed and worked faster, so he can make it on time. Why ells would he be working hard like that?

Once he was finished, he got out of his chair and started to make his way to the _'confession'_ room. As soon as her reaches the hallway, he starts to act like a spy and sneak his way over. Hiding behind plant pots, doing summersaults (attempting to, anyway), and… oh god,… is… is he doing his own theme song? Please, please make it stop.

Finally, he reaches his destination and walks in. There were at least 10 other animals there. As they turned to him, Clawhauser smirked and asked, "Is everybody here?" They all nodded and he locked the door. "Ladies and gentlemammals, welcome to this week's betting pool! Were we pick who will confess their love for another, or how they shall express their love. As you all know, there are still 3 unresolved bets! If you would like to up your bid or fold and get half your pot back, now is the time!"

None of the members did anything, but some did seem somewhat hesitant. Clawhauser looked around one more time. "Going once, going twice, aaaaaand GONE! On the next part, this week's 'candidates'. Francine, spin the wheel, if you please!" Francine the Elephant got up from her chair and spun the large colorful wheel that is hanging on the wall. Yep. Been there whole the time.

With each degree the wheel takes, they can hear a small click. Soon enough, the clicks slow down, and the wheel comes to a stop. The female elephant plucks off an envelope that was taped to the wheel, and hands it over to their host.

He looks around one more time and opens the envelope. "This weeks candidates…" He places his hand in it and grabs the piece of paper inside. "… are…" he slowly pulls it out. Everyone there had sweat drops on the foreheads. Alex the wolf started to pound the table, and the rest slowly joined in. Except, Bogo. He rolled his eyes. _'We're going to get caught one of these day.'_ "OUT WITH IT MAN!" Bernie shouted out of suspense.

Their hosts chuckle and pulls out the letter and excitedly said, "Judy Hopps, and Nicholas Wilde!" The room went silent for a moment. Bogo snorted and scoffed. "Not much of a challenge, that one." Bernie leaned back in his chair. "Yeah. I was hoping for something I can put my skills to some good use." Everyone started to laugh at the polar bear. "What skill? You lost 1.500 bucks last time!" Francine said, trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah. Besides. It's obvious those two ain't gonna hook up." Chief Bogo's statement made some of the animals go silent and stared at him. Bernie stuttered for a moment, as if he trying to stop Bogo from continuing. "Uh, Chief, have you even seen those two when they are together. They share the same freaking chair, they are always together, Wilde actually spends money on her! If THAT isn't love, I don't know what is!"

A heated argument broke out between them all. This is basically what shippers and anti-shippers look like when they enter in the same room. The sound of an air horn being sounded in their ears. They look and see it was none other than Clawhauser. "If you guys are gonna fight over this, why not put your money where your mouth is?" He opened a small chest and looked at them with a sly smirk. "I gotta pay for my donuts somehow!"

The other officers laughed and proceeded to place their bets in. " If that is all, I think we should get back to our stations before a certain duo gets here." They looked at the clock and saw that it was almost around the time the bunny and fox make it to work. They placed their bids in a signed letter and placed it in the box as they rushed out of the room.

As soon as everyone has left, our cheetah friend, locks the chest, and hides it in a doughnut box. He giggled as he walked out of the room. "It would be something if those really do get together! I wonder what their babies would look like." He leaves the room, and closes the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours have passed since the secret meeting. Our favorite duo has already clocked in, and are doing some paper work. Well, mostly Judy. Nick was doing anything BUT his paper work. "You know, Chief Bogo is going to kill you if you turn in your paper work in late…. For the 10th time in a row." Said the gray rabbit, focusing on her work.

Nick leaned back in his chair and smirked his larger than life smirk. He looked to his partner on his left and replied, "My work is already done, fluff." Judy choked on pretty much the air. "WHAT?! How can you be done before me?! We've only been at this for half an hour!" Nick chuckled and closed his eyes. "I ain't telling~." He sang so his partner.

Judy huffed out of her nose and focused back on her work. As she wrote down her report, her ears keep picking something up. She looked out of her cubical and saw some of the other officers looking their way, acting somewhat strange. Unbeknownst to her, they were all thinking the same thing. That their money was on the line weather she jumps on the fox or not. Well… not EXACTLY like that, but that's what some of them are hoping for.

They all shuffled and went back to their work when she saw them. Judy leaned towards her partner and whispered, "Hey, um, Nick?" Nick's grin grew wider slightly. "Yes, sweetheart?" He said loud enough for the other officers to hear. Judy picked up slight change in their behavior. She looked back to see most of the officers have fallen on the ground. Some were looking their way again. But slowly returned to their duties. They seems anxious.

Judy returned her attention to Nick. "Keep it down! I think some of our fellow cops are watching us." Nick opened his eyes and dropped his smirk. He looked out of their cubical and saw some of the officers did seem to be acting strange.

Nick sat up and leaned on the table with his elbow. "Hm. You're right. They do seem watching us. Welp. Not really the strangest thing to happen to us. Remember what happened last week? When Clawhauser thought that doughnut was talking to him?" Judy Snickered remembering the incident. They had somehow convinced their friend that Gazelle was turned into a doughnut.

From his office, our cape buffalo friend returns and calls out to our duo. "Hopps, Wilde! Officer Jackson and Blue have both called in sick. I need you two to take on their case." Judy perked up with a goofy smile on her face, and Nick jumped out of his chair and whooped in excitement.

Their chief groaned. "Why can't you be quiet for one day, Wilde?" Nick let out one more and quieter whoop. Bogo rolled his eyes and read out their case. "You'll be heading to Tundratown. Three limousines stolen from a rental." The looks on their faces. PRICELESS.

Judy drove their squad car down the roads of Trundratown, as Nick told her one of his old conning stories. "And that, Carrots, is why Finnick and I don't talk about pineapples." Judy was mortified. She has been holding her breath since he said the phrase, ' _Like a chicken rolling in mayonnaise on the back of a dinosaur in a disco club"._

When she finally came back to her senses she noticed they had reached their destination. "Nicholas Wilde, you have the most grotesque history in the world." She said as she and her partner exited the car. As much as she loves hearing about Nicks obscure past, she regrets its whenever she does.

They make their way towards the shop, noticing one of the gates has been cut open. The headed inside and noticed Koslov there, presumably holding Mr. Big in his hands. They walk closer, their heart jumping out of the chests. Nick was able to squeak out a hello. As much as they like Mr. Big, he still scares them a little.

Koslov looked down at them and brought Mr. Big to their level. They greeted him with kisses. He looked at the two officers in front of him with a smile. "Nicky, Judy, it is so good to see you again. And this time, under less stressful matters." Said the artic shrew. You must be thinking about how he helped them during the night howler case being the stressful encounter he is referring to. Nope. He's talking about little Judy's baptism. Their still not sure how they set the holy water on fire. It hasn't been put out, yet.

Judy smiled at the old mammal. "It's good to see you too, Mr. Big. As much as I would love to have a social chat, I think it's best it we talk about the matter at hand." Mr. Big nodded in agreement. "Of course. The faster we do this, the faster we can get my limo's back." Koslov walked into the office behind the front desk, Nick and Judy following him.

The large polar bear sat down and placed Mr. Big on the table, and the two sat on a chair. "As you two are aware, three of my limos have been stolen. Our camera footage shows us two female tigers, and male rabbit cut the fence around 2 am, and stole the vehicles. One did that stupid doughnut thing. I have already taken the plate numbers and copied the footage on a… usube-stick? Technology isn't really my thing." Koslov handed them and envelope, containing the info and USB-stick.

Judy smiled and took the envelope in her paw. "Thank you Mr. Big! Now, do you have any idea about who the perps are, or who might want to rob your legit business?" She asked. The shrew shook his head. The bosses have all agreed to leave our honest work out of our… other honest work. I think they might just be kids trying show how big tough guys they are."

Nick nodded his head. He asked, "Any witnesses? Guards?" "No witnesses that we know of. As for our two guards, let's just say, they are on _vacation._ " Both Nick and Judy gulped down their tongues. They can only imagine what horror they must be facing right now. Meanwhile, two polar bears were screaming as they went down a waterslide.

Our two officers hopped out of the chair. Nick took in a short breath. "Well, this seems to be everything we need. Thank you for your time, Mr. Big." "I still don't like you Nicky." He figured as much.


	3. Chapter 3

Judy and Nick were back at the station, working on their case. They had returned a few hours ago. Judy was trying to identify the 3 perps, and Nick was trying to track them. Where they came from, and where that went. Neither was having much luck. Nick looked from his computer screen to look at the clock in there cubicle. He gave out a smirk when he saw the time.

"5." He started to count. Judy smiled and continued. "4." The two leaned back in their chairs and turned to each other. "3" They said together. They leened in closer to each other. "2." They help each other's hands and had exaggerated smiles on their faces, looking into the others eyes. A bell went off and the two shouted in unison "ONE!" They jumped out of their chairs and quickly left.

They walked down the stairs and into the lobby. Clawhauser was also getting ready to end his shift. "Hey, Benny boy! You getting ready head home? Nick asked, aiming his finger at the cheetah like a gun. Clawhauser smiled as he looked at them and replied. "Nah. I'm heading to a Gazelle fan club meeting first! What about you?" Nick tipped his sunglasses. "Me and officer Toot Toot here are heading over to my place to hang during our day off. And by hang out, I mean waste it trying to solve our case."

Clawhauser's tail jumped up when he heard the two will be staying in Nick's home. A smirk grew on his face as he saw out of the corner of his eyes some of the officers from the betting pool heard him. "Sooo. You two will be at your apartment? Just the two of you? Alooooone?" He leaned forward with that last word. "Uh. I live in a warehouse, but yeah. Just the two of as. Aloooone." He replied.

The cheetah raised a brow for a minute. "You live in a warehouse?" Judy leaned against Nick and replied for him. "Yep. When I got back from Bunny Burrow I found him sunbathing by a bridge. I am unable to get him to live in a real home." Nick rolled his eyes. "Hey, it has more room, and its cheap! Well, see you later Ben. Have fun at your club meeting." Nick grabbed Judy's hand and pulled her with him. Judy waved to Ben, and he waved back.

As the duo left the building and turned a corner, Clawhauser turned to see his fellow betters. One had a smirk on his face, the others had their mouths in a gap. He smirked. _'Oh, this is going to be fun.'_ He thought to himself.

Nick and Judy Walk side by side as they reached Nick's home. They had stopped by Judy's home earlier to get some of her stuff. It had been an awkward situation when Nick had found Judy's underwear drawer. He can now taste the inside of his eyelids.

Judy was still pouting, her cheeks puffed and smoke coming out of her ears. Nick looked at her with his larger than life smirk. "You know, those were really sexy." He said. She punched him in his arm and he grasped it in pain. "Not funny, Nick!"

"Jeez. You try to compliment a girl-." He was punched again. "Nick! You put my panties on your head and called yourself the king of lingerie! My neighbors joined in!" Nick laughed as he remembered the experience. Judy's ears turned red and she fumed more. "It's not funny!" "I beg to differ!"

As they crossed over the familiar bridge, Nick finally stopped laughing, wiping a tear out of his eye. He looked down to see his partner still mad. He had to quickly think of a way to calm her down. But what? He thought about it for a moment and a lightbulb appeared over his head.

"So. I'm not allowed to be the king of lingerie?" He asked. " No, you most certainly are not!" His smirk grew wider. "Then haw about this?" He grabbed Judy by her waist and pick her. She shriek as she is lift off the ground and placed on Nick's shoulders and head. "I AM KING OF BUNNIES!" He proclaimed as he hunched over and started to run slightly, making the rabbit on his shoulder hop with each step.

Judy was laughing and screaming at Nick to put her back on the ground. "Nick! Stop it! Ah ha ha ha!" "SILANCE, PEASANT! I AM YOUR KING, AND YOUR KING DEMANDS CARROTS!" He said with a fake deep voice. He stared to spin around, making Judy cling on to him. "Nick! I'm seriohohohohohoss!"

Nick stopped and slowly lied down on a patch of grass near the warehouse. He lied Judy Down and lied down next to her. He smiled seeing she is still laughing. "Forgive me? " He asked with an innocent smile. She turned to him, taking in deep breaths. "Yeah. Okay." He smiled at her, placing a hand on top of her head and petted her.

Nick got up, and pulled Judy back on her feet with him. He picked up her bag and led her to the warehouse. "Um, Nick?" He peered down to his friend. "Hmm?" "Do… Do you really think my undies are sexy?" She seem to have shrunk, she ears drooped, and she blushed as the tips of her ears turned red. He chuckled as they reached the door. "Of course I do, fluff. You're beautiful in my eyes." Judy covered her face in embarrassment as she walked in.

Nick has renovated the warehouse over the years he has inherited it. He told Judy he had it since his father past, but it only legally became his when he turned 18. He never really talked about his past all that often.

Judy was sitting on one of the few couches in the main room of the warehouse. It was her favorite one. Whenever she sat in it she sank a little in it. _'So soft and squishy.'_ She thought to herself as she snuggled in it.

Nick walked into the main room, now wearing his green Hawaiian shirt and tie. He saw the was Judy was snuggling the couch as she is slowly absorbed in it. He chuckled and jumped on the couch, making Judy jump. "Hey, carrots." Judy landed in his lap and she looked up to him. "Do you have to do that every time I visit, Nick?" "After what happened the first time, I'm gonna do it until it happens again."

Judy remembers what happened the first time. She somehow ended up in his ceiling fan. "It wasn't funny the first time, Nick, it's not gonna be funny the next time. Especially after I drop kick you in the place where the sun don't shine." Nick could feel his future children dying.

"So anyways, did you figure out how we waste our day off by working yet?" He asked the small bunny. She repositioned herself to lie her head in his lap. "Don't worry Nick. We'll take a break from work and just hand out! Does that sound okay?" Nick pumped his fist out in excitement as a reply. The two started to laugh with eachother, ready to have some fun.

Unbeknownst to them… again, a cheetah was hanging from an unused electric post, spying on them. After a moment of thinking, he came to one conclusion. He has no idea how he got up there. But he did know those two are VERY close. Maybe, just maybe they could- What's that creaking noise?

Clawhauser felt his weight shift as the old electric post began to snap and bring him down with it. "AAAAAAAHHHH!" Judy looked out the window and asked Nick, "Did you hear something?" "Nope."


	4. Chapter 4

Nick and Judy were walking down the streets of Savanna Central. So far it has been a really quiet day, but that's a good thing, considering it is there day off. Judy never liked turning a blind eye at any of the minor offences, but she resist the urge for Nick. She doesn't want to ruin this perfect day unless something important comes up.

They had stopped by a smoothie stand earlier, and were now on their way to a park. Mainly to throw their smoothies away, they were disgusting. As they reached the park, they moved to the nearest trash bin and threw them out. They sat down on a bench. "Nick, I'm still a bit thirsty, and now that walk has made me hungry too." Said the small, grey rabbit.

Nick chuckled, noticing his own hunger. He leaned back and started to think about places to eat. Jumbeaux probably still hates him, so that's a no no. There was a diner not too far from here, but he was banned after he tried to sell them their own diner. It somehow almost worked. Wait, there's still a café a few blocks away the he hasn't tried to hustle! Or at least he doesn't remember if he did. There were quite a few of them. "How about that café down at Camel Street? I heard they got food for both preds and prey."

Judy didn't argue and agreed to head off to the café. "Alright, but those smoothies were your idea, so you have to pay for our food." Nick pretended to look hurt and placed his hand on his chest, making a gasping noise. "I paid for those smoothies!" He said with fake hurt. "Judy looked at him with a sly smile. "It was a two for one sale, and you borrowed that 10 from me, even though I saw you have a decent amount in your wallet." "Still, I was the one who gave the money." Judy laughed and jabbed him in the side.

The two had gotten off the bench and started to make their way to the café. As they walked down the road, they saw one of their coworkers patrolling on foot. They recognized the polar bear as Bernie. You might remember him from the betting pool. He walks out of the same café they were heading to, holding some coffee in his hand.

As they got closer, Judy started to wave and call out to him. "Hey Bernie!" The polar bear lazily turned his head to see who was calling him and smiled when Nick and Judy. He waved back and yawned, covering his mouth. "Nick, Judy! I didn't know you were patrolling the area too." "Actually, today is our day off!" Said Judy in her characteristic, friendly manner. Bernie looked at them with a small smile. "Oh really? Shouldn't you be at home resting, then? What are you two doing here?" Bernie took a sip a his delicious coffee. Nick replied, "We're on a date." And there goes his coffee.

As he spit out the coffee choked on, Judy and Nick looked at him surprised and with some concern. "Um, are you okay?" Judy asked, worried for her colleague. He coughed and started to breath normally again. "Yeah, i- I'm fine." After taking in a deep breath he looked at them somewhat nervously. It should be noted, Bernie is not that great at keeping secrets, and get nervous when he starts thinking about it.

"S-so, you two are on a d-date, huh?" He asked, stuttering. Judy smiled a little glad to see her friend is okay. "No, Nick is just playing around. We're just hanging out today!" Bernie has calmed down a little and nodded, taking another sip of his coffee. "Why, you betting on us or something?" This was not a good day for him to drink coffee.

He looks at the two in shock as Judy starts to laugh. "Yeah, and Clawhauser is the ringleader of it all! Haha!" Bernie was pretty much a walking earthquake machine right now. He brings the coffee cup to his face, spilling it on the ground with how much he is shaking. It was empty once it got too his mouth. "I, uh, I should get back to work! Bye!" He started to walk away, still shaking.

Nick and Judy shrugged his weird behavior off and looked for a seat. A female cat came over to them. "Hi, welcome to the Kitty Kafé! I'll be your waitress today. Let me show you to your seats!" She led them a two person stable out on the patio. She handed them their menus and left to attend other costumers. "She seems nice." Judy remarked. Nick looked at his menu and said, "That makes her suspicious." Judy rolled her eyes.

As they were looking for something on the menu, Judy's phone went off. She looked at the picture and saw it was Clawhauser calling. "Hey Clawhauser! What's up?" "Oh, nothing much. Pretty quiet without you and Nick livening things up." Nick heard what he said. "Thank's Ben, I miss you too!"

Clawhauser giggled. "Thanks Nick! Oh, before I forget, we found a lead on the perps that stole the limo's!" Judy perked up, and Nick was debating on sushi or tuna. "You got a lead? That's great! See Nick? We didn't even work on the case today, and things are still looking up for us!" Said the happy bunny. Nick mumbled something about croutons. "So, do we have names?"

Clawhauser went quiet for a moment. "Yeah, I have their names right here. The two tigers are Liona Boekhoud, and Tina Van Der Linde. Been known for shoplifting, and are kind of the violent type. And the rabbit is James Hoppa. Not much on his record. No known address on any of them. I hope this helps." Judy took in all the info and thanked the cheetah. "Thanks Ben, this is just what we need. I'll look into it after me and Nick is done with our little 'date'." She heard a fumbling noise and a loud thump.

"Did you say you and Nick were on a date?!" He said very loudly over the phone. Judy was taken aback a bit by this. "Easy there, Clawhauser! Nick was just playing around earlier and called it a date! Ain't that right Nick?" She looked up to her partner who had not even heard her. "It might go good with some pickles, but I'd have to lose the popcorn." He said, still looking at the menu.

Judy could have sworn she heard groans and mumbling coming from Clawhauser's end. "Well, if that's all, you should probably get to work, okay?" She said, kink of confused. "Alright, I'll send you pics of the perps in a bit. Bye! Have fun, you crazy kids!" He said as cheerful as ever. As Judy hung up, she received the pictures. "Hey Nick, check this out." Nick did not hear her, because he was now wondering if he should order a smoothie.

SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO POST. I was really bussy with TBOF i didn't have time to work on this the whole week! I hope you like it, please review!


	5. NOTICE

No update this week! I am extermly sorry about this! I have so much school work to do, and me and Pace could not agree on something for TBOF! I have hardly any time to work on anything! New chapter shall be posted next week, i swear it!


End file.
